Midnight Secrets
by TwilightTundra
Summary: Wild ARMS XF One-shot. FeliusxClarissa. Written from a kink meme prompt awhile ago. Felius overhears Clarissa's dreams while on watch duty. Mostly fluff, I guess.


**Copyright:** I don't own Wild ARMS XF or its characters, nor do I make any money off of this. Blah Blah

**Author's Note**: This was the second fanfiction I ever wrote, and it was originally for a anon kink meme that now seems to be pretty dead, so I thought it would be safe to add to my account and get all my writings in one place. The prompt was: _So, Felius keeps watch over Clarissa when she's sleeping, right?_ _What happens when he's the somewhat-unfortunate witness of her sleep talking when she has a dirty dream?_

Felius let his eyes scan his sleeping group of comrades and sighed. Levin had insisted on taking guard duty once again, even though it had been well past Felius' turn. "_It must be part of that overzealous child's rivalry against me_," he mused. The outcome had been just as Felius predicated; the little idiot had fallen asleep against a rock and was now snoring, quite loudly.

The young halberdier's never-wavering sense of responsibility had won over, and he had pretended to be asleep the entire time Levin was on watch. At any rate, waking the boy up would be much more trouble then it was worth. He wanted to avoid watching that kid struggle to maintain his 'tough guy' act as much as possible. So, Felius sat there as ten minutes went by. Ten minutes turned to twenty and twenty turned to thirty, when suddenly the monotony was interrupted by a faint sound of a feminine voice.

"Mmmm," the voice came from the direction of the campfire.

It didn't take Felius more then a second to recognize the voice belonged to Clarissa. He smiled. This wasn't the first time she had ever talked in her sleep. It was probably just another dream filled with utter randomness. Last time, it had been about cherry pie, or at least as far as Felius could tell.

"Lev…n ..ahh."

Now, that knocked Felius out of his nostalgic memories of an innocently dreaming Clarissa. "

_Did I just imagine it, or did she just say that young noble boy's name? What could she be dreaming about involving him?_"

Felius felt a bit of jealously in his gut, but he quickly shook it aside. _She could be dreaming about anything and how she feels about him is none of my business. As long as she is happy and remains safe, that is satisfactory._

He shot another glance at Levin, who was still fast asleep with a bit of drool slipping down the left side of his mouth. At least, no one was woken up by her noise. The last thing that kid's ego needed to hear was the object of his affections talking about him in her sleep. No one else seemed to be disturbed by Clarissa either. Labyrinthia waking up to find Levin sleeping on duty and the ensuring argument was not at the top of his list of things to deal with either. Felius felt relief and began listening out for signs of danger once again.

"Levin..go away…me…an..Felius…are," Clarissa mumbled as she stirred slightly, so her hand could grasp the grass near the edge of her blanket.

Felius' brain went blank from the shock. "_Just what is she dreaming about? Why am I involved in it too?"_ As curious as he was, a small part of him wished to just plug his ears and forget he ever heard anything. Curiosity won over, however, and he quietly walked closer to the fire and sat down. He watched Clarissa's eyes move under their lids as a faint smile played on her lips. Over the next few minutes her body went still and Felius figured what ever it was, it was over, but then she spoke again.

"Ahhh..Felius that feels wonderful. Kiss me there again…mmmm..ah."

Felius' felt a rush of heat wash over his face as soon as his brain processed what she had said. "_Kiss. She told me to kiss her!"_ He knew how to handle most situations, but this…this was not one of them. Felius had secretly harbored feelings for a woman before, but he knew she had never felt the same. It was the same with Clarissa, or so he had thought before this night. He loved her. He knew that, but he also knew that nothing would ever come of it because, to her, he was like a brother, and he had made protecting her his only duty, his only acceptable desire. But this meant that the nature of their relationship could change, could grow deeper.

"Felius…you are always by my side..ahh..I lov—"

"Wake up!" Felius shouted as he drew out his weapon. He couldn't handle hearing anymore of this right now. He had heard enough, "I see something approaching."

Ragnar was the first to react and quickly scanned the surroundings, but came up bewildered.

"I don't see anything, Felius."

"LEVIN, were you sleeping on guard duty?" Labyrithia chided leaning over her 'student' while he desperately tried to regain his bearings.

"N-o ma'am! I was just sitting down. I would never fall asleep while protecting p-princess Alexia!"

"Then why is Felius the one on guard duty, hmmm?"

"Crap.." he muttered and looked around to see if Princess Alexia had noticed his blunder. As luck would have it, she was over at Felius' side along with Ragnar. "_Damnit! She always pays attention to that weirdo!_"

"Levin! Look at me!"

"_Shit..shit…shhhiiittt…"_

Over on the other side camp Felius and Clarissa were talking.

"I'm sorry, everyone, it appears I was mistaken," Felius said calmly as Clarissa walked up to him.

"That's not like you at all," Ragnar mused.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, Cla-Princess Alexia, I will pay closer attention next time."

"Haha, Felius, you know he didn't mean it like that! Hey, you took over for Levin didn't you? You didn't, umm, happen to hear anything else during the night?"

Clarissa was blushing slightly. So she remembers. "_I'd better keep this to myself, at least until we get back Melissa's sword and settle this predicament we are in."_

"Just Levin's snoring, your highness," he stated matter of factly. His response earned him a relived smile and a small chuckle.

Labyrithia's lecture served as background noise and a source of entertainment for the others as Felius reasoned with himself. "_I'll just have to deal with this if the time ever comes. For now, I'll continue protecting her with my life as I've always have._" Felius let himself smile ever so faintly. This probably meant nothing anyway.

Little did he know at the time, Clarissa's feelings for him were more then a dream.

**Endnotes:** Yeah, I think it kind of sucks, but oh well, it'll be nice to look back on and lol.


End file.
